A Tent for Two
by Magarooski1124
Summary: ONE SHOT. An unexpected storm hits and Hook and Emma have to squeeze into a tent to ride it out. What could possibly happen?


**Here's a one shot based off that cute pic of Ginny and Josh in the tent. Just a little fluffy story about some CS getting hot and steamy while riding out a unexpected storm. Enjoy!**

**A Tent For Two**

It was pure luck that the Charmings and Hook came across the two abandon tents when they did. The temperature was dropping by the second, the wind was picking up speed and there was a smell of rain in the air.

"These will have to do," Hook said loudly over the wind. "It's not much but they'll keep us dry and warm."

"Who do you think they belong to?" Emma asked.

"Pan's minions I'm guessing," he answered.

"How do we know they won't come back?" Charming asked as he pulled his wife to his side.

"We don't," Hook said as he glanced up at the sky. "We just have to risk it…we won't be able to find Henry in this…or Regina…wherever the bloody hell she went to. We ride out the storm and continue our search when it passes."

"He's right," Snow said as she looked at her daughter. She could tell on her face she wanted to keep going. "We need to rest…we're all exhausted and we're going to need our strength to get Henry back."

Emma shivered as the wind began to chill her bones and immediately wrapped her arms around herself. She hated to stop…even for a second…but she knew it was the right thing to do. She wanted to find Henry but she also had to be smart and know when to stop and take a breather. "All right…let's do it."

Hook gave a quick nod and slipped an arm around her as he began to lead the way toward the tent on the far left of the clearing. Not two seconds later a hand grabbed his arm and flung him back almost violently. "What the bloody hell?"

"You are _not _sharing a damn tent with my daughter," Charming said as he glared at him.

"No?" Hook asked with a raised brow. "Who do you suggest I share a tent with instead? You? Want to snuggle up in a cramp tent, mate? Or maybe your lovely wife? Would you rather I share it with her?"

David glared at him as he took a threatening step closer. "Watch it," he warned.

"Or I could be a gentleman and just get wet and find shelter under a tree…but then Emma would be alone and freezing to death…body heat will be a factor in keeping us warm, Charming…that's a fact, whether you like or not."

Emma pulled up to Hook's side. "This is not the time to play _over protective father_…I can handle Hook."

"Let's go," Snow said as he tugged on David. "It's starting to rain…we need to hurry."

"Watch your self," he warned him before finally running off towards their tent.

Hook rolled his eyes at the warning before turning and placing a hand on Emma's back. "C'mon."

He lifted the flap for her and let her crawl into the small space first before ducking in after her. There was a shallow ditch that they had built to give the tent extra protection and large tropical leafs were scattered across the bottom to cover the dirt. Emma quickly took off the strap to her sword he had given her and then set it aside. "Hurry up, will you?" she said as she grabbed the gray wool blanket that was crumpled in the corner. "It's freaking freezing."

Hook took off his sword as well and set it within arms reach in case of an emergency and then quickly crawled into the ditch next to her. He barely got settled in when she gasped loudly as she jerked away. "What?"

"Your leather coat," she whispered as her chin started to quiver. "It's like ice…get rid of it."

"My pleasure, Swan," he said in a teasing voice as he quickly shrugged off the jacket.

"Not in the mood for your innuendos, Hook," she said dryly as she pulled the blanket to her chin.

"Now that's a shame." He tossed his coat towards the front of the tent and then worked on his leather vest. "I'm always in the mood for them." He tossed the vest aside and then lifted a questioning brow. "Should I lose the pants, too, love?"

"Just shut up and get your annoying ass over here, okay?"

"You're no fun," he said but did as he asked grabbing some of the blanket as he stretched out next to her.

He shifted on his side facing her and she immediately scooted closer to him. "Wait…let me just." He shifted on his elbow and disengaged his hook. "I don't want to accidentally cut you."

"What if we get ambushed and you're unprotected?"

"I can put this hook on faster than you can blink, sweetheart…but thanks for the concern." Once he set it aside his hook he slid that arm under her head and then snuck his hand under the blanket and touched her bare arm. "Blood hell, Swan…you're freezing…move closer to me."

"I can't stop shaking," she whispered as she let him pull her closer as she folded her arms in front of her so they were pressed up against his chest. The soft material of his shirt and the warmth his body radiated was already helping but she still couldn't stop the tremors. "I left my…my coat on the ship." She closed her eyes when he began to rub her back. "It was hot and muggy when we left."

"You should know by now that the weather here in Neverland is quite unpredictable. You're still shaking." He reached down to grip her leg and yanked it over his hip so that she was now even closer to him. "Better?"

Her mouth opened on a silent groan at the feel of him pressed tightly against her—center to center. "Yes," she managed to say as she slipped one of her arms around him and then gripped his shirt when his hand slowly began to graze up her thigh before resting at her hip. Her shirt had ridden up a tad and so she could feel his rough hands on her bare flesh causing her to shiver.

Hook responded by tugging the shirt down to cover her exposed flesh and then began to gently rub her back in lazy, soothing circles. "Wow," she murmured as she nestled closer. "You really are a gentleman."

His chest shook with silent laughter. "You almost sound disappointed."

"You need to check you're hearing…you might be going deaf."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with my hearing, sweetheart…I assure you." He bent his head down a bit so that his lips grazed her ear. "I can promise that the next time we find ourselves entwined in this way…I won't be such a gentleman."

"There won't be a next time," she said although her voice was shaky and full of doubt.

"Shh, shh…clearly your delirious and talking gibberish…you need to rest."

She couldn't fight back the soft chuckle that escaped her. "Shut up, Hook."

His lips curved in amusement as he began to lightly strum her hair with his hand. "As you wish, love."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed at his gentle caress…loving the feel of his fingers shifting through her hair. Outside the wind howled and the rain splattered against the material of the tent as it shook and swayed above them. It was too dark to see him but she could certainly feel him, hear him…smell him. He smelled of leather and spring rain.

"How long do storms usually last here?" she asked

"You don't want me to answer that, love." When she let out a defeating groan he laughed again and this time pressed his lips against the top of her head. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"I don't know if that's possible," she murmured as she started to fiddle with one of the buttons on his shirt. "What if Henry's out in this? All alone…freezing…scared to death?"

"He's a tough lad…he'll be okay."

"You don't even know him."

"But I know you," he said and left it at that.

She sighed as she flattened her hand over his heart. "Yes, you do, don't you?" She tilted her head up at the same time he tilted his head down…their lips inches a part in the dark. "I feel like you know me more than most."

"I do…just as you know me…and not more than most…but more than _anyone_."

"Why is that?" she whispered.

"I can't answer that, love," he murmured as he grazed his nose against hers. "All I know is that the moment our eyes met…even with blood, death and destruction around us…something shifted inside me. Something that had been dead for many, many years." He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I had been living in the dark for so long and…you managed to ignite a spark…and that spark has only grown brighter."

His words touched her beyond belief and her heart trembled violently in her chest. "You came out of nowhere…giving me feelings that I didn't want…didn't need." She lifted a hand and hesitantly touched his stubble cheek. "I fought those feelings with every thing I had…and I want you to know…leaving you on that beanstalk was harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Emma…"

"And later," she continued quickly before he could respond. "When you were telling me you were done with me…glaring at me through the bars of Rumpel's cell…I felt sick to my stomach."

"It was a lie," he shifted his head up to press his lips against her temple. "You have to know it was a lie."

"I know…I figured that out during our little sword fight."

Hook's brows furrowed as he leaned his head back and frowned down at her. "What?"

"Oh, come on," she said with a soft chuckle as she slapped his chest. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what exactly?"

"You weren't trying, Hook…you wanted me to win." She gave a little shrug as she went back to fiddling with his button. "I mean…I'm decent with a sword, but there's no way I would have beaten a guy that had three-hundred years of training under his belt."

"Well, that's just…"

"It was very sweet."

"What?" he balked. "I am _not_ sweet, Swan…I'm a bloody pirate for god's sake and I certainly don't…"

She cut off his ramblings by taking his face between her hands and swallowed his words with her own mouth as her lips pressed eagerly against his. The hand that was still lost in her hair gripped strands as a shocking moan escaped the back of his throat. She lingered as their lips absorbed and her hands slid up into his soft, unruly hair as he kissed her back with that same urgency.

"Bloody hell," he breathed heavily when they finally parted. "That was…unexpected."

"Well, I knew you wouldn't," she said huskily as her hand cupped the side of his face and swept her thumb along his quivering bottom lip. "You being a gentleman and all…plus, it was fairly adorable when you got all flustered when I called you _sweet_."

"I'm _not_," he said defensively as he playfully nipped the pad of her thumb.

She smiled. "You are…in a good way…in a subtle way…in a way not many people recognize."

"Except you, it seems."

"Well…you yourself said I know you better than anyone."

"That I did." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and linked his fingers with hers. "So…does this mean you fancy me?"

"Oh, shut up," she groaned and then cut off his laughter with her aggressive mouth.

He was ready for her this time as he met the kiss full one as he gripped the back of her knee and yanked her closer. She responded by shifting her body over him until he was on his back and she was straddling him.

Outside the storm continued to thrash while inside another storm was brewing as hands explored, mouths fused, tongues tasted. Her hair fell forward…curtaining them both as she kissed him deeply while his hand traveled up her spine, causing her to shiver.

They both breathed heavily as he reared up…wrapping his arm around her waist and cupping the side of her face before claiming her mouth once more. Emma gripped the edges of the blanket before circling her arms around his neck…cocooning them in the warmth of the blanket.

"This is one of those times I miss having two hands," he murmured against her lips as his hand slipped under her shirt while his mouth traveled deliciously down her neck. "I want to touch every inch of you."

"It certainly doesn't slow you down," she said and then whispered his name when he scrapped her lobe with his teeth.

He pulled away suddenly…both of them out of breath as the rain continued to splatter against the tent. "What did you call me?" he finally asked.

"What?" she asked confused on why he stopped…she didn't want him to stop. "Hook."

"You called me Killian," he said as his eyes flickered to her lips as he pulled her closer against him with his arms.

She didn't realize she did and from the sound of his voice she could tell how much it meant to him. "It's your name, isn't it?" she asked as she strummed his hair at the nape of his neck.

"No one's called me that in…in a long time." He tilted his head as if he was going to kiss her but stopped just short. "Say it again."

"Killian."

He moaned as he pressed his lips to hers. "Again."

"Killian," she breathed into his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip. "Killian."

They attacked each other…there was no other word for it. Mouths captured, lips bruised, tongues tasted. Hands explored, fingers grappled and tugged clothing…desperate for naked flesh against naked flesh.

"Hurry," Emma demanded as she rocked her hips against him. "Hurry, hurry."

"Bloody hell, Swan," he groaned as he lifted her shirt up and over her head and then buried his face in her neck. "I had hoped to take my time when I finally got you naked."

"We'll worry about finesse later," she said as she began to tug at the buttons of his shirt.

"As long as there is a later…and how the bloody hell do you get this off?" Killian asked as he pulled the strap of her bra down one shoulder and then bent his head down to kiss her shoulder.

"There's a fastener."

She started to lift a hand to do it her self but he slapped it away. "I'll figure it out." His fingers fiddled with the fastener and then with a quick flick it came undone. "Quite clever," he groaned when her breasts spilled out and then bent his head for a taste. 

_Thank god_, she thought as she closed her eyes and cradled his head to her chest. The feel of his hot clever mouth on her sensitive skin made her crazy as she shrugged his shirt from his shoulders. She wanted her hands on him.

Her touch…that he knew to be strong, fierce and even painful…were now soft and delicate as they slid over his skin. It was making him half mad as he captured her enticing mouth with his again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She responded by circling her arms around her neck and they both moaned in approval at the feel of skin against skin.

He snaked his hand to the small of her back. "Let me," he pleaded just before slipping his hand past the waistband of her pants and cupped her ass.

She attacked the laces of his pants. "I want these off after all, Jones."

"By all means, love," he panted as he pushed her up on her knees and then using his hand and teeth slid her pants over her hips. "Bloody hell, Swan, I want you…you can't possibly know how much."

She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him fiercely before she slowly sank herself on to him…inch by glorious inch until he was deep inside her. Sword to hilt.

"Emma," he said shakily as he closed his eyes as he touched his forehead to hers. "Emma."

"Killian," she answered as she moved her hips. "I need you."

He groaned as he took her mouth and suddenly flipped her over until she was the one lying on her back. He laced his fingers with hers and pinned them above her head while he hooked her right leg with his arm as he drove into her.

She arched her back as she cried out his name but it was drown out by the strong, howling wind. When his mouth came down on hers she matched the kiss full on as she met his eager thrusts again and again. He buried his face in her neck and she wrapped an arm around him to keep him close as she grew closer and closer to her release.

"Stay with me," he demanded roughly in her ear as he quickened his pace. "Stay with me."

"Oh, god," she gasped as she shook her head and bit her lip. "I can't."

"You can," he breathed as he released his leg and propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. "Look at me, Emma."

She wrapped her legs around his waist but kept her eyes closed at the intense pleasure she was feeling. "Killian."

"Look at me," he repeated gentling his thrusts as he kissed her softly. "Look at me."

Her eyes opened and when they met he plunged inside her in one, long, hard stroke that sent them both tumbling violently over the edge together.

He was sprawled on top of her…pinning her deliciously into the ground with his long, lanky, fantastic body. It had been so long since she had felt the weight of a man and good god had she missed it. She just had sex…wonderful, mind-blowing sex with the famous Captain Hook and she felt fantastic. "Thank god," she finally groaned as she stretched deliciously under him.

"Killian," he corrected with a groan as he nuzzled her neck. "Thank _Killian_." She smiled as she lazily slid her hands down to his ass and then he flinched. "Hey…no pinching."

She just chuckled as he lifted his head and grinned down at her. "I can't believe we just had sex with my parents a few feet away." She then gave a little shrug. "Well…that's one teenage moment I never had, so…better late than never."

He looked cautiously over his shoulder. "Your father may kill me once he finds out."

"He'll get over it…but just to be safe, we'll keep it to ourselves for now." She looked up and around to see that the wind has died down some and the rain was now just a soft pitter-patter. "We might want think about getting dressed…looks like it's clearing up."

"In a minute," he said as he swooped down and kissed her. Long, lazy, passionate.

"Easy, Sparky," she warned once she got her tongue back. "We don't have time for round two."

He grinned. "Oh, I could make time."

When he leaned down for another kiss she stopped him by slapping her hand across his mouth. "Don't tempt me." The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and then she yelped when he nipped at her skin. "Behave."

He let out a defeating sigh as she took her hand away. "Very well, love…for now."

They got dressed as quickly as they could manage in the cramp tent but before they headed out, Emma stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Before we leave this tent…and before we have to go back to focusing on finding Henry…I want you to know that this meant something to me…it wasn't just sex."

He took her hand and gently kissed the center of her palm. "You don't have to tell me that, love…but it's nice to hear you say it." They were both on their knees and he tugged her up against him and kissed her softly. "These last few hours in this tent were the happiest hours of my entire life…I mean it."

She sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Me, too."

"We're going to find Henry, love…I promise…I'm going to do everything I can to get him back to you."

She slipped her hands under his coat and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I haven't been very hopeful lately…until now…thank you."

He answered by simply dropping a kiss on the top of her head and they stayed like that for a long, long time.

Until…

"Hook! You have ten seconds to get out of that tent with my daughter!"

Emma and Killian quickly pulled a part and stared at each other with wide eyes. "We better go," Killian finally said.

"Yup…let's go."

Killian turned to crawl out only to turn back around and gave Emma one more kiss that left her breathless. "One last taste to hold me over," he said and then winked before crawling out of the tent. "Hey there, Charmings…quite a storm, huh?"

Emma pressed her lips together in a smile before following him out.


End file.
